


Such a sexy nurse

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After surgery, Loopy!Louis, Louis has appendicitis and has to have surgery, Louis' all loopy from the anaesthesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted from my iPod like the last work I posted</p>
    </blockquote>





	Such a sexy nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted from my iPod like the last work I posted

Summary: Louis' just had surgery, he goes all loopy from the anaesthesia and thinks Harry's a sexy nurse that's watching him for a while. Based off of this post: https://mobile.twitter.com/?max_id=539201628210229250

*

"Harry, wake up. Baby wake up, it really hurts!" Louis whimpers clutching onto his stomach as he feels like he's being ripped apart. 

"Where does it hurt, baby look at me, where does it hurt?" Harry asks, wiping away one of the tears that falls down his husband's cheek. 

"My stomach, I don't know what's wrong, but it really hurts!" Louis whines, doubling over in pain. 

"Okay, c'mon we're going to the hospital." Harry says, lifting up his husband off their queen sized canopy bed, carrying him outside to his car and speeding off to the hospital once they're both buckled in.

*

"Harry it really hurts, help me!" Louis screams, clutching onto his hip.

"We're almost there angel, just gotta get past this light." Harry says softly, rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckles.

*

"I need a doctor, my husband's in pain and I don't know what's wrong with him!" Harry shouts as he walks into the lobby of the ER, the receptionist paging for a doctor and some nurses for help. 

*

"We need you to put on these scrubs Mr. Styles, your husband's having appendicitis, it's a condition that's quite rare where the patient starts feeling vigorous pains in their lower abdomen, and we need to operate on him immediately before his appendix ruptures which could end up killing him." one of the nurses says as she hands Harry some pastel green scrubs, Harry running with them to an operating room as they prep Louis for surgery.

*

"I'm just gonna let you know that your husband will be on some anaesthesia for his pain medication, so he might be a bit loopy when he wakes up, and he not remember who you are for a few hours, so just fill him in on everything, okay?" Doctor Dorian tells Harry as they wheel Louis down to his recovery room, the green eyed lad nodding his head.

*

"Did you sleep well, darling?" Harry asks as he caresses his husband's face, Louis' cerulean eyes opening slowly. 

"Do I know you? You're very pretty by the way." Louis slurs, looking up at Harry hazily. 

"Oh c'mon Lou, of course we know each other, you're my husband." Harry says, causing Louis to look up at him in surprise. 

"I'm married to you?! Show me the proof, I can't believe it! I'm married to a super hunky nurse?!" Louis shouts, wincing as he sits up a little and feels a slight pull at his stomach. 

"Careful, angel, Doctor Dorian said you need to rest, just lay back and relax. Don't want you to mess up your stitches, Lou." Harry says, slowly helping the older lad lay back down. 

"Can you tell me about yourself, Mr. Sexy?" Louis questions, causing Harry to chuckle. 

"I'm Harry Styles, your twenty-one year old husband, we've been married for almost half a year, I've got a sister named Gemma and my mum's name is Anne, I've got a stepdad name Robin, I'm an Aquarius, I was born on the first day of February in 1994, I'm the godfather of a little three year old named Lux, I'm the youngest of two, I'm my mum's only son, my dad left when I was seven, my singing part is a bass, although I can do a few high notes, we've been together for five years, we met when I was sixteen and you were eighteen, my middle name's Edward, I have ten matching tattoos with you, I have four nipples, which is a bit strange, I sometimes call you Lou, or Angel, and even sometimes I'll call you Sweets, Sweetums, or Sweet-Cheeks, or even Boo-Bear, which I know you hate because your mum called you that constantly when you were little, and I also call you Baby-Boo, and I guess that's about it." Harry informs, his husband humming in response.

"And what about me, what am I like?" Louis asks.

"In case you don't remember, your full name is Louis William Tomlinson, but your birth name is Louis Troy Austin, Troy comes from your biological father, who left when you were only two, you have four sisters, Charlotte aka Lottie, Felicity aka Fizzy, and the Tomlinson twins Daisy and Phoebe. Lottie's sixteen, Felicity's fifteen, and the twins turned ten a few months ago. You were born on December twenty-fourth in 1991 at the Doncaster Royal Infirmary, your mum met a man named Mark when you were about six or seven, who adopted you, but he left when you were eighteen after we came out to him and your mother Johannah as a couple, said that he didn't want a fag for a son, and your mum recently got married to a man named Daniel Deakin, and they have twins together Ernest and Doris, who are absolutely adorable, you're a Capricorn, you're twenty-three years old, going on twenty-four in three months, you said yes to my proposal on Valentine's Day about a year ago, our wedding anniversary is on September twenty-eighth, you have a few nicknames for me, such as Baby-Cakes, Pumpkin, Baby, Babe, Hazza, Haz, H, Darling, Pet, Love, Honey, Hun, and sometimes Princess when you're in a teasing mood, you work as a drama teacher at our local school, and we're going on six months of marriage in two weeks." Harry tells the older lad, then kissing Louis' head. 

"So how did I get in this hospital room, sexy nurse Styles?" Louis asks, Harry trying to stifle a laugh. 

"First off, I'm not a nurse, I work as a midwife here, and second, you woke me up at three in the morning, claiming that 'it' really hurt, and not knowing what 'it' was, I decided to take you to the hospital. When we arrived one of the nurses told me you were suffering from a case of appendicitis and they needed to operate on you immediately before your appendix ruptured, and luckily the surgery went okay, because if I hadn't brought you to the hospital the inflammation of your appendix could've killed you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it." Harry says, a few tears falling from his eyes. 

"Don't cry, darling, I'm okay." Louis says, wiping away Harry's tears.

"I'm sorry Lou, just got so worried about you, you're my everything." Harry says, holding Louis' hand in his. 

"I'm a bit tired, think I'm gonna take a nap." Louis says, yawning into his hand. 

"Sleep tight, my little angel." Harry says, kissing Louis' forehead, smiling as Louis turns onto his left side and closing his eyes.

"Such a sexy nurse." Louis mumbles before drifting off into dreamworld.


End file.
